Austin & Ally One shots
by JustDoingMe
Summary: Can Austin and Ally's relationship be a little more than just a friendly handshake of friends, or can it be much more? These are a few little one shots between Austin and Ally where things get a little steamy... WARNING: contains ALOT of sexual scenes *UPDATE* I'm back.. sort off! and why do so many people want a STORY LINE when the title says ONE SHOT? :s, i MIGHT make a story..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well I'm a "Author" (you can say…) and I'm new here at fan fiction. I don't usually write this "erotica" sex type of stuff so I'm new to it. Please tell me what you guys think; good or bad I don't mind! Review please, and thanks for reading, hop you enjoy**

**WARNING: contains a lot of sexual scenes!**

"Austin, you have to do a lot more than play with that saxophone if you want to help me write this song!" Ally growled in frustration. It was 1 am and Ally has to have a new song ready by tomorrow so that they can get the video up for Friday. And right now, Austin wasn't really helping by playing with all the instruments in the shop.

"Hey Ally guess what?" he hopped from stair to stair

"You're bored?" Ally rolled her eyes; that was always his answer.

"Hey you're seriously good at this game!" he slid down the railing of the stairs and jogged over to the piano where she was sitting. "So what have you got so far?"

"If this guy doesn't help me soon, I will kill Austin Moon!" She shouted at him and rose from the piano, feeling stressed.

"Hey that could be a great song! Wait; you were being sarcastic weren't you? Oh ha-ha." Ally walked over to his fridge to get a can of soda.

"Sorry Austin but the ideas are just not coming to me." She jumped up to sit on the counter.

"Maybe we should just relax for a while, to you know, get the creative juices flowing." He smiled and jumped on the counter, prying her soda out of her hand and taking a sip from it. She hid her face from the blush creeping onto her cheeks; she could already feel the goose bumps coming on due to their proximity. She was starting to like her best friend in more than a 'best friend' way.

"Give me my soda back!" she tried to snatch it out of his hands. A major failure as expected.

"Catch me if you can Dawson!" in one quick movement, he jumped off of the counter and was bounding up the stairs. Ally ran up after him, the clicking of her heeled boots ringing through the house. Of course he would go to his room; her mum locked her door before she went away. She walked into his room which was clocked in total darkness. Quietly, she opened and closed the door, closing to the lock to buy her a few seconds if he tried to run out again.

"Austin?" She whispered into the darkness but with no response. She rolled her eyes and flipped the switch on. Ally would have covered by eyes but the view was way too good. There was Austin, standing shirtless in all his glory.

"Why are you topless?" she managed to get out before a river of drool came before it.

"You're stupid soda spilt all down my shirt and now I have to change it!" he moaned, riffling through his chest of drawers.

"You should not have taken it from me then!" Ally smiled to herself and jumped onto his bed. She was really acting quite out of character, especially being around him… alone.

"Shit I can't find a clean shirt!"

"How do you not have any clean shirts?"

"I'm a boy. Move." He pushed her over and jumped next to her, not knowing all of the naughty thoughts running through her head. He let out a big sigh. "I know how we can entertain ourselves…"

"How is that then?" she asked, but he didn't answer. One minute he was lying down next to her and the next he was on top of her between her legs. "What are you …" He bought his lips hard down on Ally's, satisfying the burn that longed for them since they met. She didn't bother to stop him; they both wanted this. Her hands went around his neck and then to tangle in his platinum blond hair.

"Mmm… I want you so bad Ally…" He moaned and broke the kiss to kiss up and down her neck. slowly but hard, he started to ground his groin into her, getting harder by the second and making Ally get wetter with every moment. She arched her back to throw her blouse over her head and reached behind to undo her bra.

"Ally what are you doing…?" Austin wondered out loud. He knew very well what she was doing, and he hoped this would finally be the night.

"I need this Austin, even if it's just for one night…" she groaned, pulling off her bra and getting hornier by the second.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but he knew she was sure, and she knew he was sure too because she could feel his bulge growing even through her jeans. They couldn't stop now and they didn't want to; she nodded her head to reassure him. He kissed further down her neck and engulfed her nipple in his mouth. Her grip on his hair tightened through the shot of pleasure that rippled through her.

"Uhh… o-oh A-Austin!" she quietly moaned, as he undid the button and zipper of her trousers to slip his hands through and down to her entrance that was longing for his attention. She arched her back in attempt to bring her hips closer to him. He reunited their lips and his tongue shot into her mouth as his fingers went in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

"Mmm, you're so tight Ally" he moaned, using his free had to slip her jeans and panties off. She blushed as she was exposed to him for the first time. She hid her embarrassment and kissed him back with great force. He removed his jeans and boxers and broke the kiss briefly to rifle through his bedside drawer for a condom. She laid back and watch him put it on, admiring him for his great size, she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready Ally?" he asked when he positioned himself on top of her once more. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the great pain and pleasure she was about to feel. She gave him a slow and sure nod. He bought his lips to her neck as he slowly thrust in. He stopped abruptly when Ally let out a brief muffled scream.

"Shit ally are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to—" his worry was cut off when she squeezed his shoulder.

"Please... don't… stop!" he gave her one final look before continuing and building up a steady rhythm. Her eyebrows unknotted themselves as more pleasure came with each thrust of his strong hips.

"Mmm… Harder, p-please go harder!" she arched her back as he slammed into her harder and harder. Her hands flew to his neck to limit her movement. His hand cupped her breast while he sucked on the other, moaning in pleasure.

"Uhh… Ally you're so sexy." He moaning and started thrusting into her faster. The bed rocked like it was trying to break free of bonds and the headboard threatened to go through the wall. Ally's screams got louder and louder as she came closer and closer to her climax. Austin was coming too, his hands travelled to the back of her knee and he wrapper her leg around his hips, bringing his thrusts faster and deeper into her. Ally closer her eyes and bit her lips, taking her breasts her hands, missing Austin's lips on them. She was gonna cum; I was only a matter of seconds now. As if reading her mind, in mid thrust, just as she was about to cum, Austin flipped them over so that she was sitting up on the bed and he was lying down.

"Oh… A-Austin! P-Please don't s-stop!" she placed her hands on his toned chest and aided herself to her orgasm, grinding her hips down hard on him. He placed his strong hands on her hips and moved them up and down, thrusting harder than he ever had before.

"Cum for me Ally!" he breathed breathlessly. A wave of ripples washed through her body as she could focus on nothing else but Austin. He flipped them over again; it was his time to cum.

"Come on baby; cum for me." She whispered in his ear; it was her time to tease him. She moved her hips so that her rhythm matched his, edging him to quicken. Austin was close now, very close.

"Ally, I'm g-gonna c-cum!" he grabbed handfuls of his bed sheets and thrust into her hard as he came. He fell onto the bed next to her and it was quiet except for their hard breathing.

"Wow." They said at exactly the same time.

**The Next Day…**

"You're still on your break Trish?" Ally asked when Trish walked into the shop.

"It's only been what… 5 hours? Of course!" Ally shook her head; Trish could never keep one job.

"Ally, did you finish the song?"

"Yeah of course I did." she handed the song to Trish with a bright smile on her face.

"So you found a way to relax then?" Trish asked, reading through the song.

"Of course I did," Austin walked into the shop at this point.

"Ally, you coming over tonight? We could work on a new song?" he asked, with a knowing smile on his face.

"Sure thing!" she tried hard to hide her blush.


	2. An Argument Into To Something else

"Ally I can't believe this!" Austin paced up and down his spacious living room with Ally nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt in the corner near the window.

"Austin I'm sorry I didn't-" he cut of her pleads with a dismissive yet violent wave of his hand. Austin was pissed. She's seen him upset before but this was an all time level. And she didn't mean to do it.

"I mean could you get anymore careless? Don't you realise what you're doing sometimes? Do you know what will happen to mines _and your_ career?" he angrily ran a shaking hand through his wild blond hair. "It wouldn't have been bad if maybe you told Dev, or Trish, or maybe that guys who runs the makeup cart in the middle of the mall but you put it on tweeter Ally, _tweeter_!" Ally didn't mean to do it. She, Austin, Trish and Dev had gone out couple nights before and they had gotten more or less a lot tipsy. Austin had been talking to Dev and then all of a sudden he had passed out, but instead of falling back, he fell right forward onto Dev's lips and they lot thought it was so funny that instead of moving him, they took a picture on ally's phone. Now somehow this morning, the picture had ended up on tweeter and ally Dawson had thousands of followers. Now even though some don't mind, a lot of teens didn't like the idea that hit teen sensation Austin Moon was gay…

"Austin how many times do I have to apologise?" Ally was getting increasingly frustrated, they've been arguing for a couple hours now and all she wanted to do was kiss and make up. Apparently all Austin wanted to do was argue.

"It's not about apologising Ally, it's about us somehow getting our names back out there when nearly all of the teen population in America think I'm GAY!" He shouted. Austin shouted at her. He's never shouted at her before. Ally felt her eyes well up and her eyes began to prickle with tears. But no, she would not let him see her cry, she was strong and she was better than that. She would not let him speak to her as if she was to blame for all her troubles. She would not let him speak to her as if people don't get over things or as if the problem couldn't be easily solved.

"Austin Moon don't you _dare_ shout at Me." her voice was alarmingly calm for someone who was a raging tornado inside. Austin made a move to talk but she cut him off with a wave of her hand, as he had done to her countless times during the day. "Don't you care about me at all? I thought we were friends Austin, _friends. _Friends don't argue with friends for several hours over something that might be major but can be fixed. Friends don't shout at other friends. Friends are not willing to risk their friendship for something that sooo isn't worth it. Now I'm going to go home and if you want to speak to me tomorrow, I'll be there but if not, just g away Austin." She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the living room door. It had taken her nearly everything to say that to him and now it would take her the rest of that everything to walk away from him.

Her hand gently shook as she reached for the handle of the door but it was closed abruptly by a strong, toned arm over her head. Somehow, Austin had managed to come up behind her, maybe she was walking slower than she thought. Her breath spiked as she felt his jagged, uneasy breath on her neck.

"Don't. Ally please don't leave." It was his turn to say sorry. His plea was enough to make her fall to her knee's and forgive him but she was trying to be strong, a mission that she was quickly failing.

"Austin, I don't know…" she slowly shook her head but made no move to leave. She wasn't expecting this from him. Normally he was so friendly and charismatic that whenever something went wrong, they would team up and they would find a way to fix it. But today was something different, Austin had gotten angry at her and it confused her more than the quadratic method she go in math class two days ago.

"Ally please…" she didn't expect to feel Austin's lips on her neck as he muttered his pleas. And yet, she couldn't find the courage to turn around and face him. Austin was kissing her. He was kissing in a way that didn't make her think about leaving – far from it! – It was in a way that made her think about sex. Seeming intoxicating sex that made her mind run wild with all of the Austin fantasies she's been having lately.

"Austin what are you…?" she tried to get an answer out of him but he started quivering violently, like he was cold or high on adrenalin. Suddenly, his hands moved from the door and in one quick motion, had formed a fist and had smashed right into the bleach white walls beside her head. Ally let a whimper escape her lips as she tried to push out of his intimate embrace. Even though she didn't want to…

"Austin I think you should-" his lips replaced the previous place on her neck. His lips felt white hot yet good against her delicate skin as his hands started to explore her torso. Ally didn't know what to do… she had never done this with a boy before. But she decided to experiment anyway. Her once trembling but now still hands travelled up behind her and to Austin's hair to direct his lips to her wanting ones. He kissed her with such ferocity that she wondered if it was like this kissing boys all the time. Was it really this intense? When you got touched by a boy, where ever he touched you, did you always feel that tantalising sensation between your thighs? She didn't know the answers but she knew that she was achieving them with Austin and that was enough to satisfy her right now. Austin felt her determination as his hands which were at a respectful position now travelled up to her breasts to gently massage her. Even though his touch was coming through her bra and a button up blouse, it was still enough to make her nipples erect. A moan escaped her lips as she thought: _oh, this is what it feels like to be horney_…

His desires became more eager as he fiercely ripped open her blouse, her buttons rebounding off of the door and onto the floor. She heard a growl in his throat as he realised the closing clasp of her bra was situated at the front, effectively discarding that off of her also. Her hand tightened around his thigh as his fingers massaged her nipples; a butterfly overload in the depths of her stomach got her knees quivering underneath his touch.

His hands left her breasts and a wanting, almost harsh and commanding snarl left her lips.

"This is my way of saying sorry baby," she hadn't realised how low his hands were when he pushed them in between her cotton skirt and her underwear, moving to cup her intimately around her crotch. Her breathing instantly spiked as her began massaging her gently through her lacy underwear. His hard erection through his jeans was adding to her building pleasure.

"Austin please!" she cried, not knowing exactly what she was asking for as one his hand massaged her breast and the other , her clitoris. She had never felt so much pleasure in her life, not even from the amount of times she had pressed her thighs together, thinking about Austin and trying to relieve some sort of unknown pressure. Now she knew.

"You've never come before have you?" his breathy voice on her neck increased her breathing impossibly more. She bit her lip and shook her head, too embarrassed to answer his intimate question. The movement in both of his hands increased, along with the pressure nearing the top inside of Ally.

"Oh god…" she moaned. Austin had passed the barrier of her underwear and was now inserting two fingers into her.

"One thing you have to learn Ally, is…" he gently moved his fingers in and out of her, "I like it rough." He showed no mercy as his fingers moved in and out of her with intense speed as she started to grind her hips against his hands, desperate for even more pleasure. All of a sudden, all she knew was that if Austin had suddenly stopped she would probably start crying, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, not at all fazing Austin as he fell with and increased the movement in his hands even more. He breathing suddenly halted as she felt herself climax for the first ever time, all of her walls along with her body shattering all at once as her breathing returned to her in fast shallow breaths.

After a couple seconds of collecting herself, she turned around and flung her body into Austin, removing his shirt and tee, running her hand up and down his lick-able abs as he ground his hips into her. He removed all of her clothing in such time that she hadn't had time to miss them. Feeling Austin's erection against her most intimate part was probably better that eating an entire jar of pickles. With unsteady hands, she undid the buttons and zipper of his jeans and Austin removed them along with his underwear, allowing his immense erection to spring onto her.

"Well _hello…_" she muttered to herself, as she gawped at it. Austin gave her a seductive smile as he leaned down to kiss her. Suddenly, he cursed to himself and – to Ally's horror – began to lift himself off of her. She wasn't having that. She pulled him black down on her and shot him a fierce yet pleading look.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, wanting yet afraid of the answer.

"I need to go a get a condom upstairs Ally…" he started to lift himself off of her but she rebounded his movements once again.

"Can't we just do it without… please?" she felt vulnerable beneath him, against the fur carpet and begging but she couldn't wait – she wanted him _now._

"Unless you want to get pregnant – which I don't want you to – I need to go and get a condom." Again he started to lift himself off of her and again she rebounded his movements.

"I'll take the morning after pill!" she breathed heavily as his erection sprung against her entrance.

"I don't want to worry you…" he started.

"Just fuck me Austin!" she didn't need to ask twice. At the choice of her crude words, he quickly thrust himself into her and was greeted by an astounded scream from Ally.

"Shit, shit, shit! Did I hurt you?" he stared at her wide eyed as she calmed her breaths.

"Yes. Yes you did. Why have you stopped? Keep going! I've heard it gets better!" she closed her eyes and arched her back so her body lifted up to meet his.

"Really? From who-"

"Austin!" hearing her cries his name gave him a new purpose as he drove himself in and out of her.

Ally began to lose herself in his rough movements, finding she craving him to go harder, craving him to go deeper. She was just craving _him_.

Her hips began to match his thrusts as her hand travelled over his muscular back and down to his firm ass, pulling him into her

"Austin you've gotta go harder for me babe," her voice came out as she's never heard it before; it was laced with lust and want. He began pounding harder into her with more circular and precise movements, discovering her g-spot and introducing himself. "Y-yes! Oh f-fuck yes!" She tugged hard on his hair as his thrusts quickened and his breaths became more uneven, his grabbed handfuls of the carpet and growls seemed to find their ways to his slender throat. She found herself lost in him as he had unknowing claimed her body when he had stopped her leaving him. He lifted them up so that her back was placed against the cool white wall, and it was then, that he really _fucking_ her. Grabbing onto her hips, he started moving in and out of her with unbelievable speed, her screams filling the house as she cried out his name in absolute pleasure. Her orgasm came as a shock as it blazed through her body like a stampede of bulls, tightening her vaginal walls around him as his speed, didn't reduce; only increasing, showing that he was cumming too.

"Oh… Ally!" he roughly thrust into her as his release came, leaving them both in absolute ecstasy.

**Okay, sorry for the wait guys but after I saw that people started suggesting ideas that I could do, i started realising that I really need to give you guys a story! Sorry for keeping you so long but this was only meant to be a one shot but it took me a while that it said one **_**shots**_**. Plural. This is why I'm failing English. I'll be back soon guys… and this time I mean it ;)**


End file.
